A Party at the Manor
by smutgasm
Summary: Summary: There's a party at Malfoy Manor, who finds themselves with who at the end of the night? Massive PWP with various pairings including: DMHGLM, NMHP, GWBZ, LLSBRL, RWPP, TNDGLB.


Summary: There's a party at Malfoy Manor, who finds themselves with who at the end of the night? Massive PWP with various pairings including: DMHGLM, NMHP, GWBZ, LLSBRL, RWPP, TNDGLB.

A/N: This is my apology to everyone for going AWOL but college has started back so it won't be as frequent stories as there was. But this is hopefully going to make up for some of that. Also each paring is broken up by lines even though this is all happening basically at the same time. So if you don't want to read a specific paring just skip and move onto the next one.

A Party at the Manor

The party was in full swing, it was Malfoy's attempt to get back into the good graces of the public. Draco sulked over his fire whiskey as he glared at the laughing couple across the room.

"Draco darling, please try not to look so hostile…we're trying to look acceptable to society." His mother chided as she floated by on her way to talk to another ministry employee, the perfect hostess. Draco sneered at her back but tried to control his face into a more blank expression. Draco looked over at his father who was also glaring in the same direction that he was. Draco caught Lucius' eye and gave him a nod. The elder Malfoy nodded back before turning and disappearing out of the hall without anyone even noticing. Draco downed the rest of his drink before stalking over to the other side of the ballroom.

"Granger, may I have this dance?" He asked lowly staring at the witch in front of him. She was wearing a silver slip of a dress that reached the floor in slick pools, with thin straps across her shoulders and a low dip in the back making her entire spine visible up to the curve of her supple ass.

"Can't you see I'm speaking with these two lovely gentlemen," she said her hands resting on the chest and the upper arm of two young aurors who looked lusty and star struck at the same time. Draco burned with jealousy before grabbing her upper arm tightly and pulling her swiftly into his arms and onto the dance floor.

"That was rude!" she hissed as her hand fit into his and her palm rested softly on his broad shoulder.

"You were teasing them," he said rolling his eyes his hand splayed across the revealed skin of her back.

"I might have followed through," she said putting her nose up. Draco pulled her tighter against his body, feeling her press up against him and the hitch in her breathing when he did so.

"Yeah right, we all know we ruined you for other men," He said lowly into her ear.

"Not true," she protested weakly.

"Isn't it?" and suddenly Hermione looked around and they weren't even in the ballroom anymore. He had danced them into a hidden corridor; he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him through twisting corridors and passage ways until he pushed through a portrait and straight into his own personal chambers. She looked on the bed seeing that her other lover was already there and licked her lips.

"Who do you belong to Hermione?" Draco said running a finger down the length of her exposed spine making her shiver and her nipples harden to points underneath her dress. She didn't say anything when Lucius stood up and brought his hands to flick over her nipples over the silky fabric of her dress. She shivered and bit her lips to bite back a moan.

"You will say it Hermione…" Draco trailed off unzipping the side of the dress and slipping the straps off her shoulders letting the silver fabric pool on the hardwood floor. The men stared in awe at her completely naked body before them. Long chestnut waves down to her mid back, round curved hips, a little waist, and beautiful D cup breasts that both men loved so much. Lucius cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing the soft flesh and pinching and stroking her nipples. Draco turned her head so that he could kiss her mouth deeply, letting their tongues intertwine as he ran his hands down her sides and over her hips. Draco slipped one hand down to play with her pulsing clit, stroking it teasingly until her knees were buckling with desire. Lucius leaned down to suckled on her nipples causing her to whimper in pleasure. Walking her back towards the massive bed Draco laid her down on it, crawling between her thighs and smirking at her. Lucius stripped himself of his robes quickly and lay beside her, kissing her almost brutally as he pulled and played with her sensitive nipples. Draco parted her wet folds revealing her perfect pink pussy to him. With a smirk he licked a long trail up her slit, gathering her sweet juices onto his tongue greedily. Hermione draped her legs over his shoulders and moved on hand to tangle into his silky hair as he slipped one slender finger into her warmth. She was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving as she was ravaged by these two gorgeous men. Draco slipped a second finger into her and began to pump in and out at a slow steady pace while his tongue flicked and teased her clit. She bucked her hips into him in desperation her soft moans muffled by Lucius mouth. Draco began to stroke the small patch of skin inside her pussy that caused her legs to shake when he sucked deeply on her clit. She let out a mewl as her pussy began to contract and cum in long languid waves that had her gasping for air. Draco crawled up her body and stole her mouth from his father kissing her slowly until her toes curled.

"Whose are you?" he asked moving to suck her neck. She shook her head stubbornly. And Draco smirked against her mouth, quickly throwing his clothes over the side of the bed he took her mouth again and flipped them over, settling her so that she straddled his hips. She smiled as she placed her hands on his taunt stomach and grinded her wet center along the length of his cock.

"Tease…" he growled grabbing his cock and placing it at her entrance. With a moved of her hips she had sunk down onto him with a low moan.

"Fuck yes you feel good," he growled as she began to ride him, slow and steady letting him sink all the way inside of her as she rotated her hips over him. He let her set the pace, gripping her hips as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Come here," he said pulling her by her neck down to meet him in a messy kiss. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and she moaned at knowledge of what was coming next. She moaned into Draco's mouth when she felt something pressing at her puckered hole.

"Is this what you want my little slut," Lucius said softly teasing her opening with the head of his cock.

"Yes please," she said breathily, letting out a loud moan when he began to press himself into her. When he was all the way inside both men pulled out and thrust back in at the same time making Hermione cry out loudly. She moved her hands to grip the sheets by Draco's head as they sandwiched her between them. She could barely talk as their cocks filled her to the brim, she felt her orgasm approaching quickly and she practically was screaming with need. Draco had a firm grip on her hips as Lucius reached around to play with her nipples as they both thrusted into her hard and fast.

"I'm gunna…" she trailed off her toes beginning to curl with release when suddenly both men stopped. She almost cried with loss.

"Whose are you?" Draco asked on more time.

"Yours I belong to the Malfoy men! Please fuck me!" she begged and they both grinned before slamming into her in earnest. IT didn't take long before she was screaming out her release, her pussy clenching down on Draco causing him shoot his load into her with a groan as his father came into her tight ass with a soft, "fuck." The trio took a minute to recuperate before Draco kissed her mouth chastely and sighed before saying.

"We all better re-dress and get back down there, someone's bound to notice we're gone soon…" they all agreed and hastily threw back on their formal wear, going back down to the party the way they had come before. They parted at the hidden entrance to the ballroom with pecks on the lips and knowing smiles.

* * *

><p>Narcissa had lost track of both her husband and son in the midst of her excellent hosting. She was heading up to Draco's quarters to look for them when she found herself being pulled behind a tapestry.<p>

"What the-" she was cut off by someone's demanding mouth on hers. She pulled away, "Not now! I'm in the middle of hosting…" she was cut off against when the man took her lips again this time thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She felt herself relax, gripping the fabric of his robes and sinking into the hardness of his young body. She felt his fingers tracing up her arms to the straps of her dress which he promptly slid down her arms, pushing the dress down to bunch around her waist, letting her breasts burst free. He gave her grin before swooping down to suck one nipple into his mouth; she tangled her slim fingers into his messy locks moaning softly as he alternated between the light pink nipples.

"Harry…" she said softly and she felt him smile against her skin before he came up and kissed her again. He pressed her against the stone wall and rubbed his swollen trouser covered erection against her as they kissed heatedly. She smiled before dropping down to her knees, undoing his belt she pulled his pants down to pool at his feet and taking his hard thick cock into her soft hand. She stroked him a couple times, staring up at him the entire time before sinking her mouth down onto him.

"Fuck Cissa," he groaned softly placing his hands on the back of her head guiding her down on him. She took him all the way down her throat, relaxing and letting him fuck her mouth. She hummed against him making him shudder with the amazing feeling of her mouth vibrating around his dick. She softly cupped his balls in her hand as her tongue ran along the bottom of his cock and over the tip before repeating it's circuit.

"Shit, come here…" he groaned pulling her back up and pressing her back on the wall. He lifted up her dress and hoisted her up by the underneath of her thighs. She gripped the back of his robes as he deftly slid her panties to the side and slipped into her. Holding her up as he began to pound into her. She let her head drop back against the wall as he slid in and out of her willing wet pussy. Slowly at first letting him fill and refill her again and again as she whimpered and begged him for more softly.

"You like this young cock don't you?" he said lowly his breath washing across her cheek as she nodded hastily.

"I know you love it," he said as he began to pick up the pace, slamming into her at a deep and rough pace that had her panting and moaning loudly. He moved to kiss her mouth to silence her so that they wouldn't be heard in the hallway beyond. When Harry bit down on her lower lip and pounded into her three more times she came, her pussy clenching and toes curling as she mewled into Harry's mouth with release. Harry groaned softly as he emptied his load into her willing cunt. He let her down onto her wobbly legs and helped her adjust her dress before he pulled his pants up and over his now flaccid cock.

He gave her a soft languid kiss before saying, "now go be the perfect host Ms. Malfoy." She shook her head at him before exiting the hidden alcove and heading back to her party, completely forgetting about finding her family.

* * *

><p>Ginny looked around the room for her boyfriend, not seeing him anywhere she huffed and took a sip of her drink. She felt someone sitting next to her and she looked over to see her former classmate.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked quite rudely, but he smirked back at her.

"If you were my girl, I wouldn't let you out of my sight," he said silkily his dark eyes taking in her petite body clad in a short gold dress.

"Good thing I'm not your girl." She hissed shooting him a glare. Suddenly he was close to her whispering into her ear, his hand on her thigh underneath the table.

"You could be…" he said softly his hand running up before it was slipping past the hem of her dress.

"Stop it Zabini," she said feeling herself become wetter against her own wishes.

"No panties, you are a dirty girl," he said his finger tip running along her now slick folds. Her eyes drooped and her hands gripped the table cloth tightly as he slipped one long thick digit into her pussy.

"Blaise please," she begged her body betraying her words as she shuddered. Her nipples hardened beneath her dress when he slipped a second finger into her, his thumb making teasing circles on her clit. He was smirking at her and after a few more pumps of his fingers she could feel herself about to cum, her pussy fluttering but he pulled away.

"You bastard," she whined as he withdrew his hand and began to innocently suck on his fingers.

"Do you want to cum?" he asked softly into her ear. She nodded reluctantly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. No one noticed when they disappeared, she followed him until they reached a black door and he pushed it open pulling her in hastily. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hastily.

"I want you now," she said pulling away from him.

"Fuck yes you little minx," he groaned as she walked over to the desk in the room and bent over, her hands braced on the desk her ass peeking out the bottom of her dress. Blaise went over to her and dropped his slacks pulling out his weeping cock. Flipping up her dress he began to kneed the soft flesh of her round ass. He smacked one side and she moaned loudly, looking over her shoulder at him with lust filled eyes.

"Please fuck me!" she begged wiggling her ass at him and without another word he sunk balls deep into her. Gripping her hips he began to slam into her from behind, watching her flesh jiggle with each thrust.

"Oh fuck yes! Yeah, yeah…unh," Ginny was moaning and cursing loudly as he slammed his thick cock into her again and again.

"You're such a dirty girl," He groaned moving his hand around her body to tease her clit making her moan loudly and press back against him. She gushed at his dirty words and let her head drop to the table as he fucked her.

"You like being called a little slut don't you?" He asked and when she didn't answer he grabbed a fistful of her long red hair and pulled her head back, making her back arch and his cock hit her g-spot on every pass. "Don't you?" He demanded.

"Fuck yes, I'm a naughty little whore," she said as he began to pound her even harder and faster. Soon she was beyond words and she could feel her orgasm rising up in her. When Blaise pinched her clit she went flying over the edge calling out his name as her back arched and she squeezed his cock causing him to follow her with his own orgasm. After they both finished he pulled out and spun her around to kiss her deeply.

"Again soon," he said before pulling up his trousers and kissing her once more chastely on the lips before disappearing back to the party. Ginny placed two fingers on her lips before repeating softly, "soon."

* * *

><p>Luna was sitting at one of the many round tables alone staring at the twinkling lights when she felt two people sit down on either side of her.<p>

"Hello Luna," Sirius said from her left with a grin and she looked over at Remus on her right who greeted her with a warm smile. "Are you as bored as we are darling?" Sirius asked.

"Quite," she said. Looking at the two men in their dress robes with their alluring smiles she felt stir of lust in her belly. With a small smile she moved her hands underneath the tables and placed on hand on the each man's crotch.

Remus' eyes widened but Sirius smirked as she began to stroke their cocks to life softly.

"I'm sure we can find some way to…ease our boredom," she said softly with an impish smile.

"You don't have to tell me twice, come on," Sirius said standing up and grabbing her by the hand. Remus followed as Sirius led them out of the ballroom. They went up a couple of staircases until Sirius pushed open a door to a bedroom.

"Guestroom…" he explained before grabbing Luna and kissing her mouth slowly. Remus moved her long hair off her neck before kissing her pale skin softly. Both men pressed their strong bodies against her small lithe form while kissing her senseless. Remus slipped the pale blue dress from her body revealing her completely naked body underneath, he groaned with lust before running his hands along every smooth inch of her skin. Luna was clutching the front of Sirius' robes as he kissed her deeply, his hands tangled into her long blonde hair as Remus kneeled behind her and put his mouth on her from underneath. She whimpered into Sirius' mouth as Remus licked her pussy expertly. His hands peeled her folds apart and dug into the feast before him, licking and sucking until her legs were shaking and he could feel her release approaching. When Remus licked her clit with the flat of his tongue she came with a shiver of release, her pussy gushing with her cum.

"Come here," Sirius ordered walking her backwards and onto the bed she watched with hooded eyes as both men stripped off their clothes revealing their toned muscular bodies. She licked her lips and both men pounced onto the bed, Remus silencing her giggle with his demanding mouth and she could taste herself on him. Sirius grabbed her small form and flipped her onto her knees, before positioning himself behind her. Gripping her hips he sunk into her and began to pound her immediately. Remus moved to sit in front of her and she quickly leaned down to expertly suck his cock. She was being fucked from both ends and she obviously loved it, moaning around her the ex-professors dick as Sirius fucked hard and rough. His thrusts moved her entire body, causing her to move on Remus' cock as her tongue pressed between the slit on the head of his cock, savoring his leeking precum.

"Shit!" He groaned his hips bucking into her mouth.

"She's fucking tight Remus, you wanna go?" Sirius asked his hips a blur.

"Fuck yes," Remus said. Luna lifted her head off of him and waited obediently as the men switched places. When she took Sirius into her mouth she could taste herself on him and it made her even wetter. She moaned loudly when Remus' huge cock pressed into her warmth. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as both men began to fuck both her mouth and her pussy. Remus slammed into her with hard deep strokes that she could feel in every nerve ending while Sirius guided her head over his own thick member.

"Cum for us," Remus demanded and his demand caused her to obey. She moaned around the cock in her mouth as her back arched and her pussy clenched around the monster cock inside of it. Remus let go with a growl pressing into her as he emptied. Sirius gave four more thrusts into her mouth before he came; she swallowed every bit of his cum, licking her lips with a smile when his softening cock dropped from her mouth. They managed to catch their breath before starting to redress shooting each other looks as they put their clothes back on. Each man gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before they all exited and made their way back down to the party.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is everybody?" Ron groaned looking around the ballroom and seeing absolutely none of his friends.<p>

"Having fun Weasley?" he heard a familiar voice and he turned around to see a short beautiful woman with a quick smirk talking to him.

"Pansy?" he said noticing how she didn't look much like a pug anymore.

"Lost your girlfriend?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Actually yes," he said looking around again, trying to take his eyes off the woman before him.

"Well let's go look for her," Pansy said setting her glass down on the nearest passing tray before heading toward the exit. Ron followed her with a mild feeling of confusion and surprisingly lust. She led them through the maze of Malfoy manor opening various doors before finally opening one and walking in. Ron followed her and found himself in a bedroom, he turned around to leave but she was standing in front of the closed door.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I'm horny and I can't find Theo, Draco, or Blaise so I guess you'll have to do." She said slipping out of the short black dress to reveal her C-cup tits and round hips. Ron felt himself overcome with lust and without a second thought he found himself kissing her. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her deeply and slowly until her mouth opened up and their tongues twined together. He felt her hand massaging his cock through his pants and he groaned into her mouth as he began to grow under the influence of her hand. She pulled away from his kiss and hastily rid him of his shirt before pushing down his pants as well. He grabbed her up in another kiss, moving them to the bed and falling on top of Pansy. He moved one hand to cup her breast, pinching her caramel colored nipple as he ravished her mouth. Her hips bucked and rotated against him and he slid his hand from her breast down her stomach to her slit where he found her already wet and ready.

"Fuck already," he whispered against her mouth as she tanged her hands into his red locks.

"I told you I was horny Weasley," she muttered pressing her hips upward desperately. With a grin Ron gripped her thighs and spread them apart settling himself between them. Slowly pressing her knees upward towards her chest, he at the same time pressed his cock into her warm velvety pussy. He was able to sink into her as deep as possible, and she felt every inch of his thick cock inside her. He began to thrust into her with long measured strokes that made her entire body shake with pleasure. He was slow but deep letting her feel everything he could give her. Pansy writhed beneath him, begging him to fuck her harder and faster but he just grinned and continued to tease her with those languid strokes.

"Fuck this," she said and with more strength than she knew she had she rolled them over, pushing Ron down onto the bed and dropping herself down onto his cock. She braced her hands on his chest as he grabbed her hips and she fucked him. Riding him as hard and fast as she could go, her tits bouncing in circles as she used her thighs to sink down on him over and over.

"Yes yes, oh fuck yeah!" She screamed as she used him for pleasure, rotating her hips on the down stroke so that her clit grinded against his pelvic bone. Ron cursed softly as he gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him even harder as he used his hips to thrust up into her. They were nearing the edge quickly and with only five more thrusts they both came.

"Holy Fuck!" Pansy screamed as her back arched and she threw her head back as her orgasm washed over her roughly. The feeling of her tightening pussy had Ron cumming into her with a groan. Pansy fell across his chest breathing heavily and feeling his cock deflate inside her. After a minute she rolled off of him and slipped her dress back on. Kissing his cheek she said, "thanks Weasley," before heading back down to the party. Ron grinned as he rolled off the bed and began to redress.

"Anytime," he said to the empty room.

* * *

><p>"Ron!" Lavender yelled as she searched the massive manor for her ex-boyfriend. She had seen him sulking without his bitch girlfriend Granger earlier but he had disappeared. She opened another door and came up empty before continuing down the hall on her search .The next door she came too she heard something like moan coming from inside so she only opened the door a crack and peeked in. What she saw had her biting her lip with arousal, she couldn't help it. She could see Theo Nott's slim but built body sitting on the bed as someone that looked like Daphne Greengrass kneeled in front of him, his cock disappearing between her cherry red lips. Theo moaned and looked up, spotting the voyeur in the doorway but he only grinned.<p>

"Daph, it looks like we have a voyeur on our hands, do you think she would like to join?" Lavender gasped as Daphne turned around and they both were looked at her.

"Come in Lavender," Daphne said licking her lips as Lavender entered and closed the door behind her.

"Come here," Theo demanded as Lavender walked over to the couple nervously. "Would you like to join in?" He asked and lavender let her eyes roam over his lean toned body and then over to the perfect curves of Daphne, she felt herself nod. Theo's eyes lit up and he reclined back on the bed his cock erect as he Daphne got up. The beautiful Slytherin began to undress Lavender slowly, peeling off the soft pink dress to and then unclasping the bra and sliding down the lace panties until Lavender stood as naked as they did. Daph leaned down to softly kiss the other girl, slowly at first her hands cupping Lavenders face as her tongue languidly slipped into the other girls mouth. Lavender almost forgot about Theo watching as she ran her hands along Daphne's smooth skin. Daph moved her own hands to cup Lavender's breasts softly running her thumbs over the puckered nipples. Lavender gasped into the other girls' mouth and Daph moved them both onto the bed, she placed her hips over Lavenders and began to softly grind down as they continued to kiss headedly. Lavender panted into Daphne's mouth as their clits softly rubbed together. Daphne began to suck on her neck and lifted her leg so that their clits could more easily grind together.

"Oh god!" Lavender said as they rocked against each other, kissing and sucking on any skin they could as their small thrusts became desperate, their swollen clits brushing together again and again until they were both gushing all over each other's pussy's with soft moans. Before she could recuperate she felt herself being pulled over Theo's mouth as he began to lick the cum from her slit. She was straddling his face looking at his delicious cock when Daphne straddled his waist and sunk down onto his thick long member. Lavender felt him moan into her folds when Daph began to ride him vigorously. Lavender leaned forward and sucked on of Daphne's nipples into her mouth as Daph's tits bounced as she fucked herself on Theo's cock. Lavender moaned when Theo began to suck on her clit and Daph pulled her head up into a kiss. Suddenly she felt Theo move and Daph was crawling off his cock, her pussy dripping with arousal. Theo gripped Lavender's waist and moved her easily onto all fours in the middle of the bed before slipping behind her and sliding his cock into her willing pussy. Lavender moaned as he began to fuck her slow and deep. Daphne had positioned herself in front of Lavender her legs spread wide to show her swollen glistening folds ready for tasting. Lavender got to work quickly, spreading the folds with her fingers before licking Daphne's juices up eagerly.

"Is she good at eating pussy Daph?" Theo asked feeling Lavender gush wetness at his dirty words.

"She's so good!" Daph moaned grabbing fistfuls of Lavenders hair and pushing her face into her folds, smothering her in her fragrant cunt.

"She's a little Gryffindor slut," Theo said beginning to slam into her harder and faster hearing her moan between Daph's folds.

"Fuck yes, eat that pussy bitch!" Daphne screamed when Lavender began to lick and suck on her swollen clit.

"When you make Daph come you can come," Theo ordered still fucking her deeply. Lavender nodded and began to suck and lick at every inch the blonde's pussy. She stuck her tongue deep into her hole licking the inner walls before moving to nibble on the swollen bundle of nerves at the top. She did this a couple times before sucking on the sensitive clit and Daph pushed Lavenders head completely into her pussy as she screamed and began to cum. Lavender continued to suck on Daph's clit as Daph came violently. Daphne screamed as a second orgasm washed over her and she actually squirted her cum all over Lavenders face. Finally she released her grip on Lavenders head and Lavender pulled away grinning and licking her lips of the delicious juices.

"Now you can cum, such a good whore," he said and he began to slam into her over and over until her toes were curling and she let out a loud scream her orgasm taking her violently. Theo pulled is cock out and pulled her around by the throat, pressing his dick into her mouth he gave three thrusts and spilled his into her mouth watching with satisfaction as she happily swallowed every drop.

"What a good cum slut," he said leaning to kiss her chastely. She noticed that Daphne had already redressed and Lavender watched as Theo did the same.

"See you Brown," he said winking as they left. Lavender began to slip her dress back on, leaving her bra and panties on the ground and wondered if anyone else had as weird a night as she.


End file.
